collaborative_fanon_universesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki/Creating Your Universe
Your Universe # Your universe is going to be where much of your creations exist. An unwritten rule here is that you should make your universe fairly original. While alternate versions of other content is fine, it is recommended to create at least an original universe, though locations, characters, factions, and events don't have to be completely original. # For fairness reasons, each universe must have its own strengths and weaknesses. Also, superpowers and weapons that can destroy entire dimensions can only be used if approved by the community and with the targeted user's permission. # Universes are recommended to have a maximum size of ten or so galaxies and the corresponding difference in size between them. Galaxies can only be at a maximum of one million habitable planets or locations, planets can only be a maximum of the size of Jupiter, and regions can only be at most one thousand miles in size. # You are free to write your universe as you see fit. However, adult content, excessive swearing, and prejudiced content is prohibited. Failure to abide by these rules will result in a temporary kick, and repeat offensives will incur a ban. Characters # Characters are generally recommended to have an alignment of either good, neutral, or evil. However, anti-heroes are also encouraged. # Characters who are original are under the complete control of their creator. # Fan-versions of existing characters are welcome, though if another user has already added a character you like, please tag your new version as your own version, to prevent confusion. # Collaborative characters are under the joint control of at least two users. More then half of the controlling users must approve any changes or additions to the character. Factions # Factions, like characters, can be either original or fanmade content. The first user to add a fanon version of another faction is considered the creator of the wiki's version. New versions must be tagged as the new user's content to prevent confusion. Events # Events, unless the property of a single owner, are generally collaborative. As such, users must discuss any new changes to an event before publishing a new part. Even if an event is collaborative, a user must ask the original creator's permission before joining. # Long term events have specific admins. The original creator is always the main admin, though they can appoint other users to admins if they choose to. # Events cannot begin or end in a single day if they are collaborative. However, please set a set beginning and end date(in real world time) for collaborative events. Tag historical or completed events as such. Time Keeping # As a rule, each user has control over how long it takes time to pass in their universe. However, to make it easier, try to have an equivalent amount of time in real time(for example a real month=a universe year). This makes it easier to maintain cohesion. # If your universe has no time keeping at all, let us know. # For collaborative events that take place between multiple users, a general dating system has been established. These are turns(real life days), epochs(real life weeks), periods(real life months), and eras(two or more real life months). This is to keep a general connection between users. # Universes can either start right when the user creates them, or have an established history. Please tag your universe as either of those choices. # Multiple time periods per a single universe's canon are not recommended. The reason is because other users collaborating with you will have to adjust their own creations accordingly. However, you are allowed to name different parts of your universe with the chronological names(i.e past, present, and future). Still don't make events the past change events in the future. # Time travel is not recommended due to the changes other users must make to their own universes. If you want to create time travel, create new areas in your universe to correspond to different times. Time travel across the entire wiki is prohibited. Category:Wiki Management